


Emotional Wreck

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: -sighs- this is so bad, Books, Death!, Gen, HORSES!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Alex - Freeform, burr is... not impressed, puppies!, torn books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton's hair colour changes when he experiences different emotions.





	1. Sadness

When Alexander is sad, his hair turns a deep blue. It was blue a lot of the time during his childhood, and it got him bullied quite a bit. But being the stubborn ass he is - he ignored them.

Eliza first saw his hair blue on their wedding day. When his father didn't arrive, the hair gradually changed colours and brought some funny looks from others who did not know him. Eliza did love the colour, he looked lovely with it, but seeing Alex sad meant it was a bad colour. She did her best to make it change.

John first saw his hair blue during the war, when he arrived at the tent almost sobbing.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" John asked.

Alex shook his head, "Do not worry about me, dearest John. I merely lost my horse. It was shot from underneath me."

The first time Washington saw his hair blue was during the war, on the battlefield. Alexander tried to save the man, he really did, but to no avail. This stranger died in Alex's arms, this man that Alex did not even know. However, upon examining the body later, it was found to be female, not a man. Alex had tried to save them because the were a woman, not meant to be fighting.

The first time Thomas saw his hair blue was in the middle of a cabinet meeting, when he said something particularly cruel to Alex's face. Washington's "I'm so done" expression immediately switched to concern. However the hair changed back to what it was before and they continued like nothing happened.

The first time Madison saw his hair blue was when Alexander had gotten drunk and was being rather existential. It had been a long day, and Alex was trying to unwind a bit, however he ended up on Madison's doorstep crying about his best friend. James didn't understand a word of what he was saying, but he let him stay the night anyway.

The first time Lafayette saw his hair blue was just before the war. Alexander had accidentally torn a page of his favourite book, and was very upset about it. Lafayette bought Alex a new version, and Lafayette was nearly squashed from hugging.

When Herc first saw it blue, Alexander had been trying to give water to a stray dog however was bitten. At first he was annoyed, then got upset at how the dog might starve or die of thirst. Herd ended up giving the water to the dog, because somehow animals loved him. Alexander hugged the life out of him.

The first time Angelica saw it blue was after the Winter's Ball. They were outside, and Alexander looked very solemn when he caught Angelica's eyes. He looked... sorry. Opened his mouth to say something, however closed it and left.

The first, and last time Peggy ever saw it blue was on her deathbed. She asked Alexander to stay, until she passed. The whole time, his hair was as deep as the night.

The first time Aaron saw his hair blue was when they first met. Apparently, Alexander was not impressed by Burr's 'talk less' advice, and was upset because he had not received advice he deemed worthy. Well, f*ck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't missed anyone. Have I missed anyone? (Not including Maria or Hamilton's kids)
> 
> Taking a break from my main story because the inspiration just isn't flowing. I should be writing it soon again though, hopefully.


	2. Anger

When Alexander was angry, his hair would turn a vibrant red. Usually it would be gradual, but there was occasions where it just kind of... switched. Like, a "blink and you'll miss it" sort of situation.

The first time Eliza saw his hair red was after he returned home from war, when Washington sent him back. Though it was only for a slight moment, it was there, and it was terrifying.

John, Laf, and Herc first saw it red when Alexander had roasted Seabury. It gradually became more and more obvious as he continued yelling over Samuel, and by the time Burr tried to step in it was fully red.

The first time Washington saw it red, upclose at least, was that day of the Laurens-Lee duel.

_"Call me son one more time!"_

He never wanted to see that expression, or that colour, ever again.

The first time Thomas saw it red was during their cabinet meeting. As Jefferson continued dissing Hamilton's plan his hair gradually changed colours- it was alarming at to him first, but no one else seemed surprised so he figured it was a normal thing.

The first time Madison saw it red was while they were both working on the Federalist Papers. After three all-nighters in a row and at least twenty cups of coffee over the course of those three days, Alexander grew quite pissed easily. It was a mere comment on Alex's appearance, he was looking rather awful that day- and god, the hair just burst with red. Madison had never seen it change before, and thought he was bleeding at first. However he soon learned not to assume such madness because thinking that thought out loud resulted in a thrown vase and inkpott.

The first time Angelica saw it red was the day she and Eliza were trying to convince him to take a break. It was only for a moment, and Eliza didn't seem to notice, but as Alex left the room the hair was red for a second. Faintly.

The first time Peggy saw it red was the day she talked to Alex about this really rude man she met on the street.

"I can fight him for you." he said, deadpan.

Peggy laughed softly, "Only you, Alexander."

She didn't comment on it, but Alex's hair was red for a full five seconds after she told him the story.

The first time Aaron saw it red was before they had even met. From afar, Burr unknowingly watched his future frienemy argue valiantly with a drunk Irishman. 

'An interesting hair colour,' Aaron thought. Needless to say he was quite shocked when it changed to brown after the argument was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shizkabobs vibrant red hair is gorgeous I want
> 
> Tell me if I've accidentally missed anyone :3


	3. Fear

When Alex was scared, his hair would turn white. During the war, a lot of the time, it was pure white. So much so that it would look to be almost glowing. This of course caused problems when trying to hide from the British.

The first time Eliza saw it white was the night she was about to have Philip. When she went into labour, Alex's hair almost immediately switched. 

When John first saw it white, Alexander had just emerged from the woods covered in twigs.

"I very nearly got caught, my dear Laurens." Alex had said when John asked. "The British were looking right at me and didn't even know it. I'm quite lucky my hair didn't give away my position..."

The first time Washington saw it white, was when he had yelled at Alex to "meet me inside". It switched instantly, and his eyes widened. But when Alex entered Washington's tent, it was back to normal.

The first time Thomas, Madison and Burr saw it white was when they accused him of embezzlement. As soon as the name "James Reynolds" exited Burr's mouth, Alex's hair very slowly turned white. It was honestly interesting to watch.

The first time Lafayette saw it white was during the Battle of Yorktown. It was a close call, very close one- Alex was very nearly impaled but dodged at the last second. His hair was white the majority of that battle.

The first time Herc saw it white, Alexander had nearly accidentally set off his gun when trying to hide. It got caught, and if it weren't for Herc it would have gone off and the British would have found them. 

Herc watched in fascination as Alex's hair slowly changed...

The first time Angelica saw it white was when she screamed at him for cheating.

"I'm not here for you!" is what started it, and by the time she slapped him it was fully white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy never saw it turn white ^^


	4. Disgust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn... turns out there isn't much to write about disgust. Very very very very short chapter uwu

When Alex was disgusted his hair would turn a weird green colour. It was not pleasant to look at, and often brought him weird looks when he himself saw something he didn't like.

The first time Eliza saw it green was after she'd accidentally burnt the bacon - Alexander came downstairs with that hair colour and a scrunched up expression.

"Did you burn breakfast?"

 

The first time John, Laf, Herc and Burr saw it green was the first day of the war when they were given this weird soup for lunch. Almodt everyone was pointing it out and whispering until Herc glared at them.

"His hair is beautiful, you imbeciles." It was debatable, but... it got them to shut up.

 

The first time Washington, Thomas, and Madison saw it green was when Alex caught sight of Jefferson's obnoxious purple coat. He didn't say anything about it, but his expression and hair colour said plenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you... it's very short.
> 
> Neither Peggy nor Angelica ever saw it green

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven't missed anyone. Have I missed anyone? (Not including Maria or Hamilton's kids)
> 
> Taking a break from my main story because the inspiration just isn't flowing. I should be writing it soon again though, hopefully.


End file.
